dimensionalvoyages_expanded_pokedexfandomcom-20200215-history
Tauros
Tauros, is a bull or bison-like Pokemon believed to be the male counterpart of Miltank. It is well-known for it's aggressive behavior and popularity for fighting. Physical Appearance A Tauros is a quite large powerful quadruped Pokemon seemingly built for combat. Typically, a Tauros is coated in thin light brown hairs across it's form. A long mane of a darker hue hangs from and around the neck. It's head is similar in appearance to a Miltank's, with a long snout and rounded nose, but typically with a much more fearsome appearance and facial features. Three lumps of a silver-like material appear on it's forehead. And appear to be of a similar substance to it's horns. A Tauro's body is large and muscular, with each of it's four legs ending in featureless grey hooves. Oddly, three tails hang from the Pokemon's backside, the purpose of the extra two are currently debated quite often between scientists. Notable Abilities Some say that a Tauros doesn't even need to be taught moves to fight, "just let it charge and the opponent is out." Although despite this, the Pokemon is still capable of learning a decent array of combat moves such as classics like tackle, as well as moves such as Pursuit, Hyper Beam, and even surf. From the assistance of either HM discs or simply natural instinct. A Tauros has been sighted using it's three tails quite often to appear intimidating, by swatting it's hindquarters with them, providing a surprisingly loud sound which frightens the enemy Pokemon. This also doesn't harm the Tauros (see below.) In the Alola Region, a Tauros is legally aloud to be ridden in public down most basic roads (riding on a highway or tunnel is outlawed) as long as the speed limit isn't broken and the rider remains on the correct lanes. This has led to certain Island Challanges to include stones that can only be broken by a Tauros's horns. The Pokemon is also a common sight in the Orre region for it's stone-breaking abilities. It is a common theory that the three bumps on the Pokemon's forehead is used as a shield to prevent the Pokemon's face from being directly hit by objects it crashes into, which is why a Tauros after breaking something large, appears mostly unharmed. Anatomy Due to it's immense strength, it was once believed that a Tauros consisted only of muscle and nothing else, in fact, this was commonly scientifically believed until an experiment performed in the early 1920's revealed that although the Pokemon's muscular system did indeed take up a large amount of it's body, it did still possess all common mammalian organ systems. Although oddly, the Skeletal System was ''underneath ''the muscular system, which has lead to the belief that the Pokemon's muscles act as a form of guard that prevents injury from many collisions. Another discovery about Tauros, uncovered by a scientist in 1964. Was how the Pokemon creates a loud noise when it's very light tails collide with it's body. This experiment revealed that inside a Tauros's hindquarters are three organs just underneath the muscular barrier, one for each tail to strike, these organs are covered in bone and tissue, and are hollow on the inside, shockwaves from the tail enter the interior, causing them to vibrant and magnify their sound. This also causes the Pokemon's backside to slightly tremble in the process. The two tails on the left and right are most commonly used, due to the larger size of the organs in those regions, although a smaller organ underneath the Tauro's anus is also exists, and is believed to be used rather for attracting mates. Habitat Tauros are native to open grasslands across Kanto, Johto, and Orre. They are also domesticated worldwide and are often common farm Pokemon. Diet Much like Miltank, a Tauros is a herbivore (despite it's fearsome appearance) and will typically accept grass and berries to feed upon. Although these Pokemon are said to eat any form of plant material provided, unless the substance is poisonous, which they are believed to be capable of identifying. Behavior When in the wild, Tauros are extremely aggressive and should not be approached unless one has a fully evolved Pokemon to attack it. Although the Pokemon are slightly more passive on farms, they still should never be approached.Category:Kanto Native Category:Pokemon